


Overlord Chats with an Old Face

by famousglitch



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Overlord being Overlord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famousglitch/pseuds/famousglitch
Summary: Just a little headcanon about an old guy that knew Overlord before he turned into….well Overlord





	Overlord Chats with an Old Face

“Before Megatron, before the great war Overlord, you did have a once of humanity in you,” the decpticon guard stated flatly.

He looked up to the reaper of Garrus 9 who was still the same mech from down his old street. The same blue mech that towered over everyone that went to the pit fights at night. The same mech that harmlessly teased others with sarcasm but now threated honey-eyed promises.

“None” Overlord smirked back at the old guard he no doubt recognized.

“You did once” the guard responded quickly.

Although it was an ounce of humanity not enough to weigh him to the Autobots side just to despise Megatron, it was still there. Few have seen it. Those few being the old guard at Garrus 9 with a greying frame. He has seen Overlord grow up on his street before that small grain was buried in the rust field of corpses he now always left behind him. It was not a rumor, it was true, Overlord used to have mercy not drenched in spilled energon of being spared a less painful fate. He was under the pressure of the corrupt system like Megatron and despite growing to hate him Overlord still sided with the Decepticons because he wanted the world to be corrected. However, soon he stopped caring what was corrected and used it as an excuse to exercise his violence. Why? The answer isn’t simple it complicated and that’s terrifying. Overlord is evil with enough layers to his nature to have you stop and search. But its easier if Overlord didn’t have depth, it is easier to believe evil exists with little room of understanding. Certainly there should be no understanding with this devil of Cybertron.

“You gonna kill me now I talked back you” bickered the old guard.

“Whats the point? you look like you got 5 minutes left in your spark” teased Overlord

“Then my last breath will be telling you to go the pits” the guard fired back as he leaned back against the wall.

Overlord hummed nodded slightly in respect before he moved down the hall to the next caged prisoner. The guard’s eyes darken as Overlords steps fell to a halt at the cell. It was quite till Overlord opened the cage and screams of fear erupted. Holding a bright orange mech by his handcuffs Overlord dragged them down the hall. As the traumatized mech made it by the guard they attempted to scream for help but was only met with an ice cold stare from the old guard. Registering the blank stare the prisoners burst into panic realizing there was no help as Overlord dragged him to this fate. 

When Overlord was at the end of the hall toward the exit he called back to the old guard. His voice heavy with power that prisoner instantly fell silence upon hearing Overlord.

“you know being a bystander will get you in the pits as well” Overlord observed.

“ I still see a grain of humanity in you son, a heart that big can’t cast to the pits,” The old guard huffed.

Overlord smirked again accepting the remark this time and left the old guard to watch the half-empty prison.


End file.
